Stealing Her Thunder
by TheCoolestCucumber
Summary: A brief one-shot about Alex Dunphy's siblings stealing her thunder when she decides it is time to come out of the closet. Contains mild swearing :)


_Breathe in._

Alex Dunphy was ready, more than ready, in fact, to come out to her family. She knew that they would be understanding- really, she has gay uncles for crying out loud- but still, the actual act of "coming out" was enough to make her jittery.

 _Breathe out._

She met Kira at CalTech. She was smart; she wasn't at the top of their class for sure, and she was forgetful and a bit silly, but the way her mind worked was so beautiful. She had eyes like big pools of, _uh… chocolate, I guess_. Alex had never been the type to wax lyrical. All she knew was that Kira's hands seemed to fit rather well in her own, and that when they kissed, it reminded her of the satisfaction of working on a physics problem for hours and finding the answer.

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and this year was the Dunphy's turn to host the family. Everyone was over, enjoying leftovers and sipping wine, reminding each other of what they were all thankful for. She had invited Kira over to "study" ' _oh Alex, always studying, come on, relax with us honey!'_ and meet her big, weird family.

"You don't have to tell them if you're not ready," Kira said, running her hand along Alex's shoulder.

"No, I want to. I want them to know about you. They got to know Sanjay and Reuben… ah, my exes… I want them to know you in all your awesome…ness."

They were in Alex's old room, on her old bed from when she was a kid. It still looked pretty similar to how she left it when she went to college except…

 _Are those Luke's clothes?_

She brushed the thought from her mind as Kira kissed her cheek.

"You're sweet on me, Alexandra."

Alex giggled and kissed her girlfriend back. "Maybe we don't have to tell them… right now?"

Kira bit her lip. "That sounds good to me."

That was Alex's invitation to a full-blown make out session. And Kira was _such_ a good kisser. If Alex wasn't so observant, there would have been no problem. But she heard a noise, and her eyes shot open.

"Luke, you perv!" she shouted as she saw him step out of her closet, shirtless and red-faced. She jumped off the bed and began pointing at him accusatorily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I swear, we were just trying to leave!" He yelped out, as she pinched his ear.

"How dare you spy on… we?"

She let him go, ignored Kira's giggling over her overprotective girlfriend, and marched into the closet, where she saw-

 _Who the hell is this?_

"Who the hell is this?" she asked, gesturing to the teen in her closet, dressed similarly to Luke.

"Um… that's Trevor." Luke sighed. "He's this guy in my grade and-"

"Why were you in there?" She yell-asked.

Phil burst into the room. "I heard yelling. Is everyone okay in here? Luke, where's your shirt?"

Silence.

Everyone looked at everyone awkwardly before Luke stepped forward.

"Dad, I have a confession. I'm bisexual. And Alex came in here to… um, study with her friend and me and Trevor were in the hallway sort of… um… and so we hid in here, and Alex found us..."

Trevor waved halfheartedly. "Hi, Mr. Dunphy."

"Hi Trevor. Now Luke, you can't just sneak around the house doing what-have-you with some stranger in your sister's old room. But I accept you and love you, son. Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry, Alex."

Alex stood there with her mouth agape. Luke stole her thunder! Today was _her_ day to come out! And now her dad was going to go downstairs and tell her whole family and she couldn't go down there after that!

"Dad wait, don't tell anyone about Luke!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, I don't think anyone in our family will be upset, but that's nice that you care so much about your brother. Besides, if you want Luke to hide who he is, isn't that just homophobia?"

"Yeah, Alex, don't be a homophobe," Luke smirked.

Alex groaned in frustration. "No, Dad, please don't… I… I have to tell you something."

 _Here goes..._

* * *

Alex grinned as she walked downstairs with Kira, her Dad, and a now dressed Luke and Trevor. Today was her day, they had all agreed, and Luke and Trevor would have to do something another time. She was ready for her family to know about her sexuality.

 _Breathe in._

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen already and Alex wanted to get it out as quickly as possible.

 _Breathe out._

"Everyone! I have an announcement! I'm bi-"

"Oh good, you're here! Hang on just a moment, we've been waiting for you guys!" Andy said, with that chipper, excited look on his face. He looks over to Haley.

"I'm just gonna say it!" she beams. "Everybody, I'm pregnant!"

Everyone's face lights up and they all get up to congratulate her.

"I'm going to be a great-grandfather!" Jay exclaims.

Phil bursts into tears as he wraps his eldest daughter in a bear hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations, Haley and Andy!" Gloria shouts.

 _Goddamnit._

 **Thanks for reading! I don't own Modern Family or any of the characters. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
